Forum:What are your 4 Main Guns?
Ok, everyone must have their top 4 main guns. If your like me you probably use other guns for either increasing you prof's with that type or for other reasons but you have 4 guns you consider "your" guns. I dont have all the spec's off the top of my head on mine but here they are. *LVL 61 Liquid Orion: 800+ damage, 2.7 Fire Rate. I'm a hunter and combined with prof and abilities this gun is a beast, and chews threw crawmerax (when using glitch spot) *LVL 61 Skullmasher: 340x7+ damage, .5 Fire Rate. Very strong, and knockback is cool. *LVL 60 Pestilent Defiler: 690+ damge, 1.9 fire rate, Higher elemental chance, 6 round clip. For along time I either had to use a 550+ 6 round clip, or a 1000+ 2 round clip, when I found this gun (crawmerax gave it to me) I fell in love, the perfect middle ground for me and has a good scope(not sure of zoom amount). *LVL 61 Hellfire (forget prefix): 180+damage, 8.5 Fire Rate, Higher elemental Chance, 42(something in 40's) clip, 4.2 zoom, and 90+ accuracy. Although I have found technically stronger hellfires this one is my best in well roundedness, its speed, accuracy and zoom make it good at any range. Wow, this was actually tougher than I thought, as I was listing them I realized I use a couple other guns (Ogre, Hornet, Invader, and others), I will write down their actual amounts tonight and correct tomorrow. * My four are, Up is my Jakobs Unforgiven (for cramerax) (revolver) * Left is my trusted Maliwan Hellfire (SMG) * Right is my Nasty Hornet (repeater) * Down is my Orion's Sniper. In slotted order: one Mercenary set, one Specter set. --Nagamarky 15:34, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Wow! I would love to have a hellfire like that. I have a quetion for you though, Your Volcano has a higher damage than mine, but mine is worth $9million, why would that be? And how do you post Gun pics like that I would like to add them to mine as well but dont want to screw the hole thing up. Post your Volcano's stats, lemme have a crack at it. Right-click a weapon or item in your inventory (not shop or bank menus, has to be inventory) and click Save Screenshot. The game will save a Portable Network Graphic in your saved data folder, usually located at \My Documents\My Games\Borderlands\WillowGame\Screenshots\. Then, Give your item card a snazzy name, and there you go. --Nagamarky 16:14, June 8, 2010 (UTC) I meant on this site so thank you, I have 360 but i have plasma tv and good cam and photo editing abilities so pics will be ok quality. I will have to take pictures tonight, I'm "working" now, but will post tomorrow morning. Alright. In the meantime you can browse the rest of my collection if you wish to compare. --Nagamarky 16:23, June 8, 2010 (UTC) I wanted to let you know you inspired me to create an account (I'm the one that posted this thread) I'm totally going to rip off you and post all my guns on my page to when I get the pictures. You have some awesome guns and I wish I had one pearl let alon the number you have. Once I post em let me know what you think.Eatingleg4peanut 17:04, June 8, 2010 (UTC) I've got...(I'm not at my playstation right now, so i'll try to remember the best I can.) Atlas Cyclops -500 DMG, x2 chance to corrode -1.2 RoF -6 round clip - 94% (or higher, don't remember exactly) accuracy -Jakobs Bessie -1375 DMG -.6 RoF -6 round clip -97.4% Accuracy -Dahl Anaconda -1245 DMG -1.0 RoF -2 round cylinder -2.4 Zoom (I think) -94.4% accuracy -Tediore Equalizer (Ammo Regen intact) -313 x 7 DMG -1.0 RoF -2 round cylinder -74.4% accuracy -PSN: NOhara24